koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Goenitz/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for Goenitz. In Battle The King of Fighters '96 Win Quotes * "With your pathetic performance here, ends humanity." * "Your invitation has brought your own destruction. Toodles!" * "Now the world will burn in hate's flames! And chaos reigns!" * "The world burns with malice and hatred. There is no way to overcome true chaos." (Game Boy Version) The King of Fighters 2002 Win Quotes *"Cease your existence. Join all the rest of humanity!" *"Foolish little lambs. Know an existence greater than you." *"It's not worth killing you. Can't you resist a little?" *"Pray, for you have been called." *"The end of everything begins now. Let joy and despair madden you." *"There is nothing to fear. That is, you'll return to nothing." *"They call me the mighty wind that cuts through everything." *"Yes, hate me more and more. Hate me and transcend it. Yes..." *"Your torment, pain, screams... Oh, how I love it so!" *"You're quite strong. Suitable to sacrifice to the Orochi...." *"Just what are you doing? It's just so not funny!" (Vs. Himself) *"Oh, Yagami. Come to me this time!" (Vs. Iori) *"Such strength... Can it be?! Tell me everything. Everything!" (Vs. K') *"We've just met... Now we part. Forever." (Vs. Kyo) *"Control your strength? What stupidity...." (Vs. Leona) *"Your blood, flesh, hearts... All shall go to the Orochi." (Vs. Mature/Vice) *"Both ugly and beautiful... Iori Yagami, you rule...." (Vs. Wild Iori) *"I'll free you of your insanity ...and your life." (Vs. Yamazaki) SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos In Battle Win Quotes * I see peace has made the fists of the Kusanagi rusty... You can't keep up with me. (win versus Kyo) * In the end, the human children match not my power. The power of the Orochi...! * The least I can do is offer a prayer for you; then send you to Hades! * Done already, are you? And such a good wind keeps blowing, too. * You wish to continue? My, my... I am sorry, but that's a bad idea. Pre-Fight Dialogues Akuma: :Goenitz: Why, you...! :Akuma: Destroy! :Goenitz: The last one standing shall certainly be me. Hoo, hoo, hoo. A good wind blows... Let us begin! Geese: :'Geese: "The supreme Orochi... I'll have you tell me the secrets of Orochi!" :Goenitz: "It's no use. ...A mediocrity like couldn't grasp it." :Geese: "I, Geese Howard, a mediocrity, am I. Judge for yourself!" :Goenitz: "I pity you..." Ken Masters: :Ken: Just who are you? You're no saint, huh? :Goenitz: Greetings. I am Goenitz. I wish the honor of observing your power. :Ken: No biggie with me, but don't complain if I beat you silly. Riot of the Blood Iori :Goenitz: "Ha ha ha ha! You are on your way to a greater consciousness." :R.Iori: "Ooh-whoa-whoa!" :Goenitz: "How laughable. Isn't it?" Ryu: :Ryu: This intense aura! Who is it? :Goenitz: Greetings. I am Goenitz. ...No need to tell me your name. I know. :Ryu: I'm honored. By the way, what brings you here? :Goenitz: A simple request. I've come to test your abilities. :Ryu: Then what? :Goenitz: Hoo, hoo, hoo. You'll find out. Shiki: :Shiki: .... :Goenitz: Young maiden, you possess a considerable spirit. One which would serve the Orochi well... :Shiki: I pursue one thing... That is one man only... :Goenitz: Ohh, hoo, hoo. A good wind blows... by his grace! : : Category:Quotes